


Childhood

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Dark John, Dark Sam, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Objectification, Older Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top John, Top Sam, Vaginal Sex, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and his friends fuck eleven year old Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.
> 
> This is a very dark fic. Dean is eleven years old only, and Sam and his friends are over twenty.

Dean was studying in the living room when Sam and his friends entered the house. It was almost midnight and they came back from the bar.

Sam said "Hey Dean" smirking, Dean looked at him and his drunk friends and just ignored them. She continued doing her homework.

The other boys said "Woah what's up with the attitude Deano? Frown doesn't look good on a pretty face like yours". She said "I am trying to study here please", Sam said "Come on Dean, it's no way to treat your brother's friends, be nice". 

One of the guys said "You know what Sammy, you need to teach her how to behave. Show her who's in charge here". 

Sam said "You are right. Wanna help me teach her". _Fuck yeah_ all of them laughed and cheered.

Dean looked at them scared and confused, when Sam told her to take her clothes off. She just stared at Sam and threw a bitchface.

One of these boys said "See, so much attitude, she doesn't wanna comply, fine we don't need her permission". Two guys held her tight from behind and Sam ripped her clothes off. 

She was completely naked when she started crying. They unzipped their pants and pulled their cocks out. Two guys manhandled her to the couch and tied her hands above her head with their belts. Two others held her legs wide apart and Sam thrusted his monster cock in her tight little virgin pussy. She screamed and Sam smacked her breast, they all laughed watching it jiggle. Another guy started hitting her breasts over and over again, spurred on by the laughter.

She bit her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried. None of them cared about her as Sam fucked her hard.

He's cock was so huge and he was hitting her delicate inner walls so hard that she started bleeding. They laughed watching her bleed and said "Big brother gave you your first period, huh". She closed her eyes shut in shame, while Sam continued thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Then Sam came deep inside her.

Another guy said "Slut can take more than that" and he picked her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his hard cock into her sloppy, messy and cum dripping pussy. The cum was pink after mixing with blood.

Another guy forced her asshole open on his thick cock. She moaned and squirmed around the two cocks fucking her.   
Another guy thrusted his cock in her mouth hard. He started fucking her face, using her like a fuck toy. 

Sam said "Come on guys, you can do better than that, show her what you got", hearing this the boys used all their strengths to thrust in and out of her. They came inside her, filling her asshole, pussy and down her throat. 

The laughed and cheered and watched her as blood and cum dripped out of her holes.

Sam said "Lets fuck her up more" they all laughed and one of them pulled out his belt and gave it to Sam.

Two boys pulled her legs apart and folded her uncomfortably so that her pussy and asshole were presented. They held her legs that way and Sam brought the leather down to the delicate portion between her pussy and asshole.

She screamed and her eyes rolled over to the back of her head. They all laughed and cheered enjoying her pain and scream.

_Hit her harder._

_Yeah, fuck her up._

_You won't be able to sit bitch._

_Make her bleed._

_When we're done with you slut, all your holes will be ruined._

_Yeah, that's how a whore should be used._

Sam continued hitting her over and over again until both her holes were red and welted and her pussy was bleeding insanely.

_She passed out._

After that, they took turns and finished themselves off inside all her holes.

They laughed and cheered watching the sight in front of them.

Sam said guys lets go to the bar and celebrate, then they left.  
Leaving her there wanton and covered in cum and blood.

_____________________________________________

An hour later John came home and saw his little girl lying on the floor, covered in blood and cum. She was unconscious. He thought _That son of a bitch._

He moved closer to her and spread her legs. 

_Her holes were completely ruined._

John's cock gave an interesting twitch, watching his eleven years old daughter like that. He palmed his cock and felt his nasty bastard rock hard.

He's going to hell for this, might as well enjoy the ride.

He pulled his cock out and thrusted it inside Dean already ruined pussy. John was surprised at the feeling. She was so fuckin' tight.  
After being fucked by so many men, all night, she was still so tight.  
Her warm wet cunt was holding on to her daddy's cock, like its life depended on it. He thrusted in and out of her feeling her blood and cum of so many men.

He can't really blame Sam, no one could resist such a slut wet, virgin tight hole.

He pounded in and out of her harder and faster and came deep inside her. He pulled out slowly and watched the pink cum drip out of her wrecked pussy.

He felt so satisfied watching his used and abused little girl.

Now he can scold Sam, he will never know what daddy did to her.

Dean will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
